Astoria: Fate's Vow (REPLANNING)
by Anastasian-Dreamer
Summary: (REPLANNING)When you and Alex crossed paths again after 10 years, you knew that you couldn't let them slip away again. You had been thinking about their confession for the past years and Astraeus had eventually asked you what you wanted regarding it. He had accepted your choice. Now if only you could make it happen. Alex/MC/Astraeus A:FK AU WARNINGS FOR PHYSICAL AND EMOTIONAL ABUSE


"Be happy, (F?)" Alex said. "And stay safe."

It struck you then, what they weren't saying. ' _No. They don't hate me. They never have.'_ As they turned to leave, aura ready to take them away, you reached out. "Alex, wait!"

Your aura, acting without your conscious permission, flared out like a whip and snagged their wrist, making them stop and look at you. They looked startled, cautious, every bit the creature that their aura manifested as. Slowly, you approached them, not letting your aura release them, but holding your hands up in a show of nonaggression.

You could feel Astraeus behind you, watching. He knew what you wanted. You had spoken with him about it years ago. You were glad to know that he was willing to let you have it, if only you could get it.

Now only a few short steps away from your ex boss, you let your voice go soft, a gentle whisper only he could hear. "Let me decide if there's a place for you, Wapiti."

You could see the past making them shiver. "Tigerlily." They lost some of their jumpiness, letting it fall away to show you the pain and longing in the depths of amaranthine eyes.

"Wapiti, please. Don't leave me again." You placed a light hand on their chest, letting them close the distance between you as your other hand drifted to their cheek.

They spoke breathlessly, the tension between you charging the air and making it heavy. "You've always been so wild, just like her. I always resented them for trying to break the two of you, for trying to make you domestic." You knew that Alex was talking about the gods. "When mother told me that you had run off with Astraeus, I couldn't help but feel happy. I was glad when you let the titan poet take you away. Even if it took you from me, at least you were finally free. At least the real you was uncaged, allowed to love as she pleased, even if it wasn't me that she loved."

You tipped closer, saying one last thing before sealing their lips with yours. "There's enough of me for two." They shuddered against you before leaning into the kiss, slipping their arms around your waist to pull you even closer. Your aura grip flickered out of existence with the yearning passion you received.

You could feel the difference between your two loves in the way they kissed. Astraeus challenged you, pushing and coaxing you into fighting him for dominance. He did so in the face of his adoration of you. Alex, on the other hand, felt all too willing to give all of themselves in their devotion to you. This was so even when you recalled the times that they were the only ones who could offer a good challenge in your life.

You pulled apart for a breath, nestling your nose in the joint of their neck and shoulder. "You're making it really hard to stay away." They said.

"Then don't." Astraeus came closer, a near feral grin splitting his face. "Having known this wildflower so long, shouldn't you already know that opposing her like this is pointless?"

Alex laughed dryly. "You'd think I would by now." They took a deep breath and looked at Astraeus. "I know how she feels, but are you ok with this? I don't want to intrude." Alex, ever the gentleman, flicked their gaze to Juno.

"Had I disapproved, I have stopped her from approaching you." Astraeus chucked. "If you care to learn about us titans, I think I can learn to share these two wonderful girls with you."

Astraeus offered a hand to Alex, looking every bit like the devil making a deal. It made you smile from your place in their arms, and Alex didn't miss the mischief glittering in his eyes. Their words as they took his hand made you grin. "You have yourself a deal, Rogue."

Astraeus cackled, playing up to the new nickname, before you were all whisked away to your place in Tartarus. You just enough time to leave a final verdict on the air for the spies hidden in the bushes.

"Welcome to the truth, Alex. I know you'll love it here."

You landed at the edge of the Twin's territory, letting you shoot an aura streamer to let them know you wanted to talk. On the way to the house, you let Alex hold Juno while you and Astraeus explain a few points about how titan's lived. By the time you got to the house, you could see the beginning sparks of guilt. You'd take care of that tonight. ' _Hm… Maybe I could get Astraeus to help…'_ You bit your lip at the image that conjured itself in your head. ' _Oh, maybe not this time. We'll take it slow with that idea.'_

"Wildflower, what are you thinking about? You have that look on your face." Astraeus asked as he set the now sleeping Juno in her crib.

You flushed and turned to the curious Alex. "Alex, I'm warning you now. Titans are very open with nearly everything if you're close to them, and I've picked up the habit."

Alex was flushed as red as you when Astraeus said, "To warn him of that, Wildflower, you must have had a very naughty thought."

Him and his amused smirk, you couldn't stand it at that moment. Luckily, Selene and Helios showed up right then. "Selene, you have more speed than me."

She grinned, chirping her response. "Yep!" She popped to Astraeus' side and flicked his ear before the startled titan leader could move.

You saw Alex shift closer to your side, drawing the attention of Helios. "Why are you here?" The twins tense up at the demigod's presence.

Raising your hands peaceably, you stand between your new lover and the twins that you think of as yours. "Easy, you two. They were never against us in the first place, not honestly."

"All I wanted was her happy and safe. I was just too set in the ways of the gods to do anything about it for myself." Alex sighed, looking like they had swallowed something bitter.

Selene flashed in front of them, staring suspiciously into wine dark eyes, looking for something. To their credit, Alex didn't flinch at the sudden invasion of personal space. They stared right back at her, letting her look for whatever she sought after. You remembered, then, how much they seemed to just know by nature.

It took all of two minutes for the moonlight titan to find her target. "Well, damn." She walked back to Helios, seemingly displeased. "They're being honest."

Her brother sighed. "I thought as much. My lady wouldn't knowingly associate herself with a liar."

"Just don't expect us to trust you so easy." Selene snapped.

Alex shook his head. "Of course not. Centuries of ill relations aren't erased so easily." You could see some tension fade out of their body, deciding then that you really should take the night alone with them.

You looked at the father of your daughter, willing him to understand your nod at Juno's door. "Astraeus, could you…?"

Thankfully, ten years together let him learn to read you like a book. "Juno and I will spend the night and the morning with the twins. I'm sure she will enjoy the time with them." Astraeus gathered the sleeping Juno and her things before leaving, ignoring the protests of the twin titans.

For a while, the two of you spent your time as you used to, with food and small talk. It didn't last long, however. Eventually, talk moved to how you spent the last ten years. After that, you asked them about their life.

Alex spoke softly, slowly, as if measuring the weight of every word on their tongue. "After I let you go that night, Hades turned on me. The only thing that stopped him killing me was when he cut me and summoned my mother. She protected me by keeping me in her arm's reach until she faded. They would have killed me for treason otherwise.

"When Poseidon fell, they knew what you had done and tripled the 'Titan Venom' on earth, whatever that was. On her last breath, my mother told me that she wasn't sorry for how everything went, just for how it ended. She said that she should have used her own power to convince you to cooperate. After they were gone, I fled, falling right into Hades trap." Alex shuddered.

You took the opportunity to guide them to the bedroom, quietly telling them that the 'Titan Venom' was something concocted in order to control the Titan's movements outside of tartarus. "Take your time, Wapiti. You don't have to say anything."

Alex sat in front of you in the bed, allowing you to slowly pull their shirt off of them. They spoke over your gasp of horror. "He's gone mad, Tigerlily. Anyone that fails him gets beaten. I was the first to feel it. I don't know who else has fallen victim to his insanity, just that I'm far from the only voice that's screamed in pain from the basement of his new HQ."

You placed a trembling hand on their back, letting your fingers trace the jagged edges of burn scars that looked terrifyingly like cuts from a reaper's scythe. The scars crossed all over their back, partly hidden under their binder but not dipping below their beltline.

"Oh, Wapiti. I'm so sorry."

You held him tightly as tears of long suffered pain made their body shake violently, spending the night chasing away pain and nightmares with love and passion.


End file.
